Journals Of The Falling
by VirtualTurtle
Summary: A journal journey through the lives of many COBRAS and GI JOES, from their beginning, to their falling. When a snoopy reporter appears at your cell, what would you do?


**Start Out Chapter**

**_This is a fic based on the journal entries left back by some of GI JOE and COBRAS greatest members. After both teams were disbanded, many of them were killed or captured taken prisoner by the government. After the events, research was done and these journal entries were found. We have talked to many of the surviving members, figuring out information on the past, and social life. And here are their stories_**

**A Crowded Prison, on a space station hovering above the earth.**

After interviews with the following COBRA members, being kept up on this space station to prevent escape; we have gathered the following...

"I do not understand why you wish to speak to me. I am nothing but a washed up terrorist with a tragic past," Baroness sorrowed, whipping her black hair.

"That is exactly why we are talking to you, Miss," The reporter replied.

"I go by Mrs. McCullen now. But sometimes I wish I didn't," The Baroness looked at the ground.

"Why is that?"

"_Sigh_, because I wonder. What would have happened if I'd never joined COBRA. Would I have met James? I could have still been powerful, and wealthy. But that's all gone now," Baroness replied.

"But about your past life, would you mind telling us about that?" The reporter asked.

"I'd rather not, just thinking about it brings back tragic memories,"

"Just a few questions, that's all we ask," Reporter begged.

"Do I have to answer all of them?" Baroness asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Certainly not,"

"Alright then, but make it quick,"

"How was your childhood?" Reporter asked.

"Too hard to explain, but I have this journal entry on it. Perhaps you'd much rather read this than hear me ramble on about my past," Handing him a journal, the Baroness sat back and watched. "What is this? European writing?" Reporter asked.

Baroness gaped, and rolled her eyes. "What's the difference with your writing and mine, just cause we might speak different languages?" Baroness asked. "Maybe it's just my handwriting,"

"It's in russian," Reporter replied.

"Would you like me to read it to you?" Baroness mocked.

"Translate please," The reporter smirked.

**Journal Entry 1**

_My childhood was tough. Although I got everything I ever wanted, it certainly wasn't perfect. My parents always fought, and that irked me to no end. I wondered what would happen if my parents were to ever split, would my father still fund our family? Would he take me and my brother with him? Or would he leave us with my mother, poor and without shelter?_

_But that was one of my least worried concerns. Now I wonder...where is my life going? I am stuck at this private school. Even though I do not wish to be at this school at all. Luckily, my brother Eugen was going on a mission, and I begged for him to take me along. I couldn't stand another week in this school, to spend my Christmas break here would be hell. I call my brother everyday, to make sure he's ok. He is always on these missions, and it worries me sick to think something might happen to him. But to spend Christmas break with him will be wonderful. I finally get to see exactly what my brother does on his missions._

_I quickly packed my bags, and was all prepared to leave with my brother. Little did I know this would be our last time together, ever._

_Waiting nervously, I thought of my parents. The last time I had called them they were having a dinner party. I could hear the laughing and clinking of glasses in the background. My parents had little time to speak to me, seeing as how they had to tend to their guests. It stung me to think they couldn't take just a few minutes to speak to me, their daughter. But I guess when you're a powerful aristocrat you have certain duties._

_One week later_

_My dear brother is dead! Shot to death. I never wanted this to happen, I just wanted a relaxing Christmas break spent with my brother. Now I know where my life is going. I will stop at nothing to get revenge on the man that killed my brother. I will travel the world, and after I finish that man, I will take my brothers place._

_I have returned to my real home in our hometown in Europe. My parents insisted that I come home. We are all deeply saddened my our families tragic incident. Tonight, we will be hosting a huge dinner party, in honour of my brother. But somehow I think this party, is just a way for my father to make more money._

_Lying completely spread out on the bed, I listened to the loud music blast from downstairs. I wish not to join them, I do not wish to see them._

_Admiring my necklace in the mirror, I rolled my eyes casually at my door slowly opening. It was my mother, in her usual gown. But she wore a look of disappointment and annoyance on her face. I continued staring in the mirror until my mother's crisp brisk voice forced me to turn around. I sighed._

_"Anastasia! What is taking so long? Your guests are waiting for you downstairs!"_

_I growled under my voice. "They are certainly not my guests,"_

_After a lot of bickering, I was finally forced downstairs._

The man turns the page. A bell rings. "Ooh! Lunch time. Be right back,"

The Baroness sighed, and curled up on her cot. "Sure you will," The Baroness sighed, and for the first time and a long time she cried. And in the faintest whisper, as if she wasn't even the same person anymore, she whispered, "I miss you mother,"

**Ok, ok, I know the end was a bit OOC, but seriously. Admit it, if you had killed your parents, and then told the story years the later, wouldn't you miss them? She's feeling regret.**

**And that concludes Chapter 1 Journal Of The Baroness**

**Sorry if there were any grammar mistakes or spelling, sometimes you just make mistakes. No ones perfect. So I don't want a page long review on how I spelled cat or something wrong. Suck it up princess. JKJKJK (Just kidding)**


End file.
